Lost Sky
by JuCaos
Summary: Well, well! Looks like Lambo's Bazooka has malfunctioned again! But the victim this time? It's poor Sawada Tsunayoshi! What will he do when he finds out that he was traveled back to Giotto's time? And this time, this world is not even his to be in! Fatherly-Son Relationship! HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Okay.. I been getting sucked into Yaoi pairings of Giotto and Tsuna the most but I like father and son relationships the most somehow xD So some fluff here and there~ Review if you want this to go on..

Disclaimer: KHR IS NOT MINE TO OWN!  
If it is, I would say that Giotto would be given a chance to come back alive. -ruffles up my fangirl feathers-

**Lost Sky**

**Chapter 1**

_**'Damn You Bazooka!'**_

* * *

_20XX, Japan_

_At Tsuna's house_

_'Oh for God's sake! Why can't Goderuka and Lambo get along for once!'_ Thought the brunette with hair is defying the gravity. It been a few years since he first met Reborn and he was now seventeen, nearing eighteen. He groaned as he gets up and goes out after Reborn threatened to shut his own Lighting Guardian up or else. Tsuna didn't asked what 'else' is because that would earn him another whack from two-ton Leon Hammer from Reborn. He left his bedroom, heading down the stairs as he trip over one little specific step that he never seemed to master.

_Thump, bump. Crash! _

"Ow, owowowowowow!" Tsuna said as he rubs his head a bit when he hit it the most this time as He could hearing Lambo running inside the house as he looks up. The sight wasn't pretty to see because Lambo was bringing out his 10-Years- Bazooka and he could see it malfunctioning really badly. Tsuna quickly gets up, running over to Lambo as he seeing his silverette friend comes in, dynamites in his hands. "No, NO!" Tsuna, who was momentarily distracted by Hayato's bomb antics, didn't realized that Lambo fell asleep on the floor with Bazooka falling down on the top of him. Ah, Dame-Tsuna never knew that he was going to get send back into the time portal all over again!

_Poof!_

_Tsuna was bit shocked of where he is now. He was in child form. Yes a child form as he was placed in middle of rural areas that seemed to out of place for Japan... Wait, WHERE IS HE RIGHT NOW?! Tsuna gets up then looks around then sees a cart being pulled by a horse. He walks up to the cart as the driver stops, realizing that he looked lost and confused about something._

**_"You need something, young'un?"_**_ The man asked in Italian as Tsuna blinks. Italian? No, this isn't..._

_"Ah... Uhm... I'm Japanese," __Tsuna said sweetly as he decided to play the part of lost and confused traveler now. He knew he was going to suck at acting, but he hopes that the other would believe him. The man blinks, hearing some foreign words that he knew someone who sometimes talks like that. _

**_"Come in, come in. I'll take you to someone who can speak 'Japanese'," _**_The old man said as the boy brightened up at the word Japanese. He was waving his hand to tell the boy to get on the wagon. The boy looks at the motion and saw what it meant and smiles warmly at the other male. This boy reminded him of someone that once saved him.. Ah that's right, he was on his way to meet him. Tsuna climbed on the wagon and sat beside the older male, his brown gravity-defying hair shone brilliantine in the sunlight, almost blinding the old man. _

_"Thank you for your help, grandpa!" __Tsuna said as he flashes out another warm smile at him. Tsuna didn't felt anything bad from the older man, which pretty much made him trusting to him already. The old man was bit perturbed by the boy's actions but smiled softly under his mustache, hyaaing his horses on. They rode in silence, both of them cursing their language barriers with each other as the town came into the view The man wants the boy to know the town's name so he decided to say it._

**"****_Rome,"_**_ the man said as Tsuna blinks, remembering the history lessons on Rome. Now he was homesick. Five minutes has gone by and he knew that he would have to wait until Reborn finally get that damned Bazooka fixed. Also he made a promise to pay more attention to history lessons when he gets back. He did know that there is no such thing as technology unless this is different alternate from his own. That brought some foreboding thoughts to his mind but he shakes his head, smiling._

_"Rome," __Tsuna said as the older male grunted, almost happy to hear the boy saying it. Tsuna somehow knew that the old man was trying to communicate with him with the names of the towns like this. They rode into the town as Tsuna adsorbed the sight of the town. He never thought that there would be some kind of street lights already in this era! This confirmed his theory, which means, he is now in different world than of his and he wasn't sure on how to get back anymore. The old male stopped the cart in front of the cafe where he looks up at Grandpa which he nicknamed since he didn't know his name. The older male gets off then goes around, waving his arms in a motion for him to jump onto him and stand on the ground. Tsuna blinks then did what the other told him to and he was very light, so light that the old man was surprised. He didn't know how long since the boy haven't eat! The man looks around as if he was looking for someone and sighed. At the least he could treat the boy to some food here for now. Tsuna looks around him, clinging to the male's hand as he leaded the other into the cafe, where he could hearing soft chatter and gentle murmurs. They walks up to the counter as the old man was speaking in Italian again, asking about some of the food on the menu above the counter. The waitress smiled then replied, helping the old man decide on what to order for the boy. Tsuna was lost on their conversation, looking around as he had a feeling that something was going to happen. Tsuna looks behind him then saw few people in hooded outfits comes into the cafe. That sent Tsuna's Hyper Intuition into high drive as he whimpers, alerting the male to the newcomers. When he looked, his eyes widens at the sight of them. The waitress started to trembles as she slowly backs off as the old man pulls the boy to behind him, trying to hide him for some reasons. _

_Well.. It was too late anyway. The leader of the group already saw the boy and grinned. The boy looks just like him, something that he never thought he would encountered on. The leader marches up to the old man as the old man barks at him, warning him off as the boy began to whimpers, though he knew he would have to protect the innocents in the cafe. He wasn't a kind to back down from challenges that affected the bystanders. The leader knocked the old man away by a slap to the face, which would be fatal for him if he didn't get treatment soon. The waitress lets out a soft meep then runs over to him, trying to make sure he wasn't hurt badly as Tsuna trembling, staring up at the leader before him. He could see the scars on that man's face, making him even more determined. In fact, the leader reminded him of Xanxus so he was going to call him that from now on in his mind._

_Xanxus reached down to grab the boy by his neck as the boy bit down on his hand, HARD. Tsuna pulls back as the leader jumps back, howling in pain as some people was waving to someone outside as if they was trying to get them in here and stop the male from taking the pure child. Tsuna however, was focused on getting the male away from him and the cafe patrons. He circled Xanxus and his allies, leading them outside of the cafe as Xanxus rushed after him, his face red with anger. Tsuna turns to run, but was stopped by crashing into a tall male, falling onto his bottom as Tsuna shakes his head, wondering what happened._

_"Mah, Mah. He doing it again, Giotto," __a voice said that made Tsuna freeze to where he is. He sounded like his baseball friend, Yamato! He looks up to see the male that he bumped into was like a sun before him. He was lost in the warmth of the other male, but only thing that caused the otehr male to keep his gaze on the boy's face was similarities to him! The blonde bends down then smiles softly at him._

**_"Where are you from dear child?" _**_The blonde asked as Tsuna blinks, not understanding a word he said. Tsuna's Intuition told him that other was asking of where's he's from though as he heard Xanxus making up a pitiful excuse about the boy being his little brother. Tsuna narrows his eyes then looks up at the male beside the blonde, seeing that he was similar looking to Yamato. Ah, so that the one who spoke Japanese._

_"Japan... Misters, there's grandpa in the cafe that got hurt trying to hide me... He was trying to get to someone that can speak Japanese!" __Tsuna spoke in his native tongue, shocking the blonde and the raven equally. The blonde frowns a bit, then looks up at Xanxus. Tsuna looks up at him, who was befuddled of the boy speaking differently.__ "And he tried to take me! I don't even know him!"_

_That snapped the blonde. He stood up regally as the raven picked Tsuna up and exclaiming of how light he is in Italian, leaving the scene to go into the cafe. Tsuna looks around and saw the old man sitting in the chair against the wall, groaning as he drinks some water. Tsuna kicks his legs a bit, pointing at him as the raven recognizes him. The old man blinks then exclaimed in joy, clapping his hands a bit as he was acting like he was waiting to see him for some while. The raven smiled then spoke to the old man, leaving Tsuna furrowing his eyebrows as he didn't like being left out. So the boy turned his attention to outside where the blonde was cracking his hands as Xanxus leaves with his gang, letting him get a good view of someone he knows in ghost form. Ah, so that's Giotto, Primo of Vongola, Tsuna thought carefully as he struggled wanting out of the raven's grasps as the raven exclaimed, trying to hold onto him, but Tsuna won int he end, giggling as he runs up to the old man, looking up at him with warm gentle eyes and caring smile. The old man blinks then runs his hand through the boy's crazy hair, laughing heartily. He wasn't going to die anytime soon now, since he saw the boy who have same caring heart as Giotto! The raven sighed then chuckled as Giotto entered the cafe, standing beside him._

_"Young child, do you have a family to get back to?" __Giotto asked softly, looking down at him carefully as he would be sad to see the boy that looks like him to go away to his own family. The boy stops smiling then began to whimpers, crouching a bit as his friend went over, trying to soothe the boy. The words that came out of the boy's mouth next was something that shocked him._

**_"I don't know anymore..."_**

* * *

_FUCK HELL YES! I FINALLY DID IT xD This took me like what forty-five minutes? . _.''  
Review? Or just brick me?  
Your choice my dear readers!_


	2. Chapter 2

-goes give cake and candies to everyone here-  
You guys scared the shit out of me this morning when I check the stats. You made me feel scared of you just now xD  
But yes, I like to have some ideas this time, since this had no plot and I'm just purely making this up along we go!  
Also, thanks to one person helping me how to spell Gokudera's name! I never really know how it spell either.

Well. Off to Wonderland I go!

Disclaimer: KHR IS NOT MINE TO OWN! If it is, I would say that Giotto would be given a chance to come back alive. -ruffles up my fangirl feathers-

**Lost Sky**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_400 years ago, in a cafe in AU where techlonogy is around_

_Status: Currently crying._

Tsuna couldn't bear to keep his loniless in anymore. If Hayato did throw that bombs as Tsuna was teleported, there might be a chance that he might be stuck in here. He could hearing the old man trying to soothe the crying boy as well the other two, blonde speaking in Japan as the raven trying to calm him down.

_"What do you mean you don't know anymore, young boy? Did something happened to your Family?" _Giotto's voice finds it way into Tsuna's ears as he sniffles, then his thought settled on Reborn. He blinks then wipes away his snot, whimpering a bit as he knew he wouldn't smile for the moment. The old man lets out a soft sigh as the raven just grinned, saying "Mah, Mah" before telling the waitress to get something for him. Tsuna whimpers a bit, since he knew that Reborn might be in this time, but he would have to find him on his own. "_Young boy? Are you by yourself here?"_

_"Ah, yes," _Tsuna said, blinkng as he rmembered he didn't responded to earlier questions. He sits on his bottom as he dries his wet cheeks, Giotto smiling softly as he held out a hankercheif for him to use. Tsuna mumbles a thank to him as he used it, fully drying off his cheeks in process. Giotto waited for his answer as the lady went off into the kitchen, shouting in Italian to get something going as Tsuna tries to word his answers carefully. This caught Giotto's attention since the boy was trying not to spill anything secret. _"I got lost and I don't know where they are..."_

The answer was truthful, and yet a lie. Giotto was torn between the two feeling that is nagging at him as he seeing the boy soft gentle smile, making him fall into protective stance about him. This feelings is different than what he encountered before, making him blink as the boy looks up at him with those golden brown eyes, full of fears and wisdom, almost like his. Giotto smiles more wider as he chuckled softly, putting his hand on the top of the seven-years-old boy. The boy's hair is akin to his, making his dear friend notice the similarites. The raven kept his outh shut as the boy went up and sat ont he older'male laps, snesing that the food was coming as Giotto stood up, getting out of the way. Giotto blinks, bit shocked that the boy would guess the timing of the snack they just ordered for him. Tsuna giggles as the male laughed then messes up his hair, making him grins brightly, making the raven excliamed in Japanese.

_"So cute! I don't I can keep myself from eating your cute expressions up!"_

_"Ne! Thank you for your help though!" _Tsuna responded after he gets over his embarresseing stutters as Giotto had to hide his smile with his hand. The boy looks cute when he was blushing slightly as is raven friend laughed gently. The waitress smiled then served Tsuna some crepes, his eyes drooling over it as he was called by the smell. For the first time, Tsuna finally realized that he is hungry.

Very, very hungry.

_"Itadakimasu!" _Tsuna said gratefully as he looks at the forks, not used to it as the raven pulled out two wooden sticks. It looked similar to chopsticks as Tsuna looks at it with curious eyes, then takes it, using it was he cuts off te part of the crepe and puts the smaller peice in his mouth. Tsuna looked at Giotto, being aware of other's powers as well his own Hyper Intution. He couldn't afford to expose himself before him, not until he find Reborn in this time and see if he is Acrobaleno. He knew that Acrobaleno has ability to travel to any universe and times as they wish to, since he really hoped to find his way back to his universe and time with that lead.

"_Mah, mah. His manners is top-notch, Giotto! Wish you would say that before meal becasue it brings good luck!"_ The raven said as he lightly teased the blonde, making Tsuna swallows his food and grins brightly at Giotto, almost like he was teasing him too. Giotto glares softly at his friend then sighed, knowing that he might be right as he turns his eyes back onto the boy before him, waiting him getting his cheeks dirty with crepes.

_"I figured if I want good luck, I'll do it in the middle of 'those' and hopes that you guys won't start another food fight," _Giotto said as his friend was visibly hurt by the comment then laughed it off, knowing he was joking around. The raven comes closer to Tsuna as he smiled at him. Like the rain washes away the blood of the scene, this man reminded Tsuna of Giotto's Rain Guarrdian, Ugestu Asari. Tsuna finished his meal then claps his hands hapily together, shocking the raven a bit as he says the final part of the meal.

_"Gochisosama deshita."_

_"Mah, mah, you did it. I never thought that I would hear someone finally finishing the ending part of the meal. Oh yeah and my name's is Ugestu Asari, but you can call me Asari-kun, ne?" _Asari said as Tsuna blinks then giggles a bit. He decided to change his name a bit as he gives off a smile that suggested some teasing-evil intents behind it as Giotto raises his eyebrows, seeing that smile. He wondered what the boy is up to.

"_Asari-Oji," _Tsuna said as Asari blinks then groaned slightly. He was young first of all and he was being called uncle by the boy?! Giotto blinks then breaks out into a laughter leaving the old male that was holding the boy on his laps and the nearby patrons confused. Giotto had to explained to them of what happened in Italian, which made the people laughed with gentle chiding at the raven, making him say something in returns calmly as he joked a bit. Tsuna blinks then looks outside, wondering on how he is supposed to live now. Giotto however noticed this look toward outside and the boy's eyes held worries as if he didn't know what to do now. I think this would bring interesting rifes in the Familia as the thought on Giotto's mind as he smiles brightly at the young boy._  
_

"_What's your name? My name is Giotto Vongola,"_ he said as the boy snaps his head back, blinking as he did seemed to space out for a bit then grins, tilting his head a bit as he struggles to get off ans stand on his own feet. He figured he would have to walk around but he wasn't sure on how to protect himself. His own fighting gear is back at his own time, in another universe as Tsuna's smile kept going on, turning a bit fake as Giotto admired the boy's stuggles now.

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, thank you for the meal and support," _Tsuna has to bit back on calling Giotto an uncle, even dad. He didn't want to leave other's warm aura as well as Giotto didn't like to see the boy leave. He was cute but for the whole time he was restraining himself in public because it would embarrass his best friend back at the mansion The boy began to leave as they both felt something big was coming, Giotto's head snapping as the boy forced himself to keep walking. He couldn't turn back and stop, knowing that would be a give-away. He smiles softly then pushes the door open, looking outside as he giggles slightly. It was warm, warm enough for him to get started because he haven't been in seven-year-old body for some while and he wanted to see the limits of it first. Tsuna however was older in his mind since he maintained his memories as he actually wished that he could fight without his flames or gloves and pills! Well, it a shame he passed up on self-defense classes that time when his mother was worried about his well-being as well of his safety. That memory brought a tear to his eyes as he cursed mentally about remembering now. He sensed few of the horse riders coming in at the neck-breaking speed as he looks up, hearing the hoofs as he recognizes the riders. It was Xanxus all over again as Tsuna lets out a loud yelp, ducking as he avoided the sweeping hands that was trying to get him. He then turns against the opposite direction of the riders then ran, ran as fast he can because his mind was like this.

_RUN YOU DAME-TSUNA! RUN! DO YOU WANT TO BE CUT OPEN OR WHAT? JUST FUCKING RUN!_

That brought Reborn amusement somewhere in the world with unintentional hmm. His buddies looks at him as they were discussing of finding the disturbance's source. Well, he guess he could visit Giotto again to see Talbot and see if he have any ideas now. Back to Tsuna now. Tsuna is currently escaping the riders as he crashed into another person, again. He whimpers, stumbling back onto his butt as he rubs his head. he didn't want to be captured by Xanxus!

"_What are you doing in the middle of the street for? Don't make me arrest you for that,"_ said a cold-ice voice as Tsuna snaps his head, seeing his guardian look-alike before him. Aluade was the word that came to his head as Tsuna whimpers then looks behind him, alerting the Skylark male to look up then narrows his eyes. Aluade saw the reason why he was running then pulls out his handcuffs, intent to protect the boy that is on the ground now.

_"Aluade! Why are you doing here?" _Giotto voice rang out as the riders came closer, not slowing down but the riders were more cautious about Aluade and his handcuffs. The leader once more again leans in and his arm aiming for the boy's waist...

_"Want to go to jail, brat?"_


	3. Chapter 3

-watches my list of documents grows as well the views to them- Ah.. *Sweatdrops*

This is really surprising, guys. I never thought I would actually get this much attention in five days total so. I will do a prompt from one of you guys. BUT My dear tenth reviewer of this story will get the prompt from me, as much this is bit too early for me *Sweatdrops some more* ANYHO!

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine, since Anamo refused to even let me own it for an hour..

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**Last Happened...**_

_"Aluade! Why are you doing here?" _Giotto voice rang out as the riders came closer, not slowing down but the riders were more cautious about Aluade and his handcuffs. The leader once more again leans in and his arm aiming for the boy's waist...

_"Want to go to jail, brat?"_

* * *

_Italy 16XX_

_Current Situation:_

_GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF THERE TSUNA!_

"HIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed almost at the high-pitch, almost captured as Aluade has handcuffed the male's wrist and yanked him off the horse. Tsuna stayed close to Aluade, though he gave him room to fight if he needed to. Aluade noticed this as he fully apprehend the male as Tsuna saw it wasn't Xanxus. He turned his attention high alert for that male. He didn't understand why that man was after him anymore as he trembles slightly. He didn't even know the laws of the olden days anymore.

"Giotto, mind telling me why you didn't tell us you have a son?" Aluade said as Giotto appeared into his line of sight, his aura giving off dark kind as Tsuna kept a eye out, since they were speaking in French now. His brown hair becomes a bundle of actions, flying everywhere as his senses told him to get the heck out of them. He began to move, stumbling as he headed into the alleyway. Aluade tried to grabs the boy but he slipped from his grip.

"He is not my son!" Giotto said expectantly trying to go after the boy as Aluade grabs his fore arm, staring at him. Giotto was telling the truth, but for once, he wanted that to be a lie. Aluade sensed that feeling from him then smirks slightly. He wanted to see how Giotto would do with a seven-year-old boy while keeping a secret of mafia from him. Aluade lets Giotto go as Asari came into the few, his face serious as Giotto ran off into the alleyway as Xanxus was no where to be found.

"Fun, eh? I think we're going to get an addition to our house," Asari said with a serious grin, moving to stand by Aluade as he hnned, ignoring the swordsman, but he was bit thankful for other's help. These males were on horses and he loves animal as well he fell over his heels when he saw Tsuna. He couldn't bear to see that brunette gets taken by bad men.

Tsuna was jumping over the trash cans, underneath the clothes as he was nimble, which he was thankful for. He really did have bad coordination until Reborn finally cured him of it. No, no more memories of the past until your safe, Tsuna. He kept moving, faster than he thought he couldn't be at without making any noise. He could hear Giotto's voice getting farther and farther away as he began to use his own Hyper Intuition. He let it guides him to the forest that was just outside the town and ran into the deep cover of the trees, weaving his way through it. What he didn't know that Giotto would be there in the clearing ahead of him sue to his Intuition being used to know where the boy is going. Tsuna was looking over his shoulder as he lets out a soft mental sigh as he barrels into other's legs, for the third time int he day.

_"Ow, owowowowowowow!" _Tsuna said as he fall back onto his bottom, holding his head. He wondered how the hell did he get the knack of running into the other's legs now! He felt himself get picked up by gentle caring hands as he blinks, not fighting back as he looks up to see who it was. Ah, crap, it's Giotto there, smiling gently at him.

_"Second time this time. I wonder when are you going to stop running into my legs? Now, Tsunayoshi, I want to ask you something.." _Giotto said as Tsuna blinks as he was set onto his feet, seeing Giotto crouching as Tsuna makes a scared face, afraid of what the other was going to ask him. Giotto blinks as his expression then smiles more softer, patting the boy's head. He knew he was risking his Family's safety with this as he feared for boy's life with that man's revenge for him. "_Why won't you stay with my and my friends from now on? Well, until you yound your family again.."_

That question brought the boy's face joy as Giotto blinks, surprised by his emotions as he hugs the boy, laughing happily. At last, he would be himself around the boy now. THe boy lets out a soft meep then moves closer to him, enjoying the warmth. Tsuna didn't expected this, but he couldn't bear to be away from Giotto, as much his task of returning home torn his mind away. He thinks of something then giggles slightly, smiling happily as Giotto pulls back, looking down at the boy's face. _Uwaa, no way he becoming cuter than this. _Giotto thought as Tsuna says one this as he said it happily and proudly.

_"Okay Daddy, let's go home then!" _

Giotto never stumbled over a bit as he was shocked into silence. The boy called him Daddy, something he wasn't prepared to as the boy somehow knew this. Giotto knew he might have a prankster on hand as the boy giggles. Tsuna enjoyed Giotto's face when he call him Daddy, which mean he would keep calling him that from now on. He leans into other's warmth, letting Giotto picks him up as his body was getting tired and worn out by his escapee from the town. He shivers slightly from the cold since he was only wearing thin outfit and they were in the forest where shades were adding cold feelings to Tsuna's hot body as Giotto frowns. The boy exhausted himself already, from all of those weaving that took a lot to get here. In fact, how did the boy stumbles over here anyway? That was a question on his mind as he shift the boy, who was now asleep in his arm as he blinks, seeing his cute face. He lift his hand that was free then touches his hair, enjoying the touch of his silky spiky hair that made him laughs gently. He would see how the other male targeted him for. They both look alike, even to the point where they could be father and son! He began to walk back out of the forest, using his own way of getting here as the way back out. He went back to where his friends were at and he saw a lump of men lying over each other as Asari and Aluade was waiting for him to come back. What didn't they prepared was the boy in his arm, sleeping.

"As much I want to refute the fact you two are not related, you should be going to jail for this lump of men. They weren't even worth of my time, Giotto," Aluade said as he points a thumb as the lump, which groaned in pain as Asari began to laugh as he went up to join Giotto, studying the boy's sleeping face. He blinks then breaks out a large grin.

"Mah, Mah Aluade, the boy's sleeping. Looks like he's coming back with us, yes?" Asari said as Aluade blinks then crept closer to Giotto, wanting to see the boy's sleeping face. His cheeks tinted a bit but not much to be noticeable but Giotto and Asari noticed it. They both grins at him as Aluade's eye twitches a bit then tossed his jacket over the boy, seeing that he was bit pale.

"Let's get back. You have G rampaging all over Italy for you, Giotto," he said as Giotto pales at the thought of G doing that. He hoped it didn't results in more paperwork for him. Giotto suppressed his groan as he wanted his dear little Tsuna to sleep a little more longer as Asari just grins, knowing that he would have someone to be around more as well. They began to walk back home, but the old man that took Tsuna to them waved them onto his cart, saying that he'll take them home if they wants to. Giotto was happy to be not walking as Asari jumps onto the wagon, Aluade in the co-driver's seat being far away from the male as possible as Giotto carefully gets on, not wanting to jostle the boy awake at last.


	4. Chapter 4

O.. M.. F.. G.. This story just got its first 1k views! I can't believe that this was happening to it so I better get started, ne?

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not mine.

**Chapter 4**

**Beware of G**

* * *

They were taken all the way up to the driveway of the mansion that sits atop of the hill, Giotto and Asari chattering on how to take care of Tsuna as Aluade inputs some in as they were trying to figure out the way on how to break the news to the other, though they knew that G would be the hardest to break into because he was solely focused on making sure that Vongola won't be attacked for any reasons or have any weakness that others can take advantage of..

Kinda like Tsuna who looks like Giotto.

Tsuna however knew this as he woke up during the middle of the ride, noticing that they were talking in Japanese as the old man kept his quips out of it, minding them their own business. He knew for few years now that Giotto was the one that started the Vongola and was his great-great-how many times-great grandfather as he was from his Japanese side instead of Italian side. Tsuna faked his sleeping so perfectly that Giotto had nothing to suspect of him as Giotto held him close to him, moving Aluade's coat as it hangs over the boy as he makes a hole for the boy to breath in and out from as he tried to ensure that no one could see him. Aluade and Asari saw this, but they nodded, serious as they knew that the boy would be targeted without any relations to Giotto either way so it would be better for him.

_"Don't let the boy get a scratch under your watch Giotto or I will arrest you,"_ Aluade warned dangerously as Giotto sweat drops as Tsuna kept his giggles in, enjoying that the other was being like this as well. He only knew Hibari was different from the time they first met and the time they had to work together. Back then, when he was back in his own and universe, Hibari only lets Tsuna call him Kyoya, though Tsuna rarely used it except for situation when he need other's full attention. It worked out between them, though he tried to bite the other guardians to death for crowding sometimes and there was time when Hibari challenged Tsuna when he was lusting for actual battles, almost like Mukuro would do weekly when he gets bored with lounging around.

_"Mah, Mah. Giotto won't even let any bad guys get within few meters around him now,"_ Asari comforted Aluade as much it was the truth about Giotto's protectiveness. Aluade hnned slightly then turns to look at Giotto's face, which was the mix of feral and gentle. That made him smirks slightly as he could now see Giotto as a devil being wrapped up by an angel now. Well, he hoped to help Giotto with the kid himself as well since he intend to teach the boy on how to fight, since he sensed that the boy regretted about not being able to fight back then at the road.

_"Hai. He's interesting little boy… He already got my heart wrapped around by his fingers,"_ Giotto added, making Asari chuckled slightly as he could tell that as Aluade just had a blown-out smirk then his lips resettled back into passive state, but Giotto knew that Aluade was amused by this. Completely amused that he would be talking with him later on tonight about something. That sent shivers up Giotto's spine, already guessing.

_"But, now we have G to handle, hai?"_ Asari said with such a cheerful tone as Giotto swore that Asari just became dark as Aluade decided not to jump in now, seeing the old man was okay from the hit to the head from before as the old man just chuckled waving him away, saying that he's okay. He was more worried about Tsuna's weight, which he brought it up before them as Asari nods, knowing on how light he felt as Giotto winces. He knew he would be trying to fattening up the boy now.. But their eating habits was bad enough as it is already.

_"Now who's going to break the news to G first then?"_ Giotto asked as his own Cloud and Rain guardians just vanished from the spot, making him blinks then realized. Tsuna could feel that the others disappeared at his question as he bit back his soft giggle. Giotto gets up, not jostling his body much as he stays relaxed, making the other thinks that he was still sleeping. Tsuna actually doubted that he didn't have much need to sleep because Reborn would take him on erratic training schedule that messed up his sleeping schedule so he had to adapted to sleeping to few hours per day then as well as he had to make sure his grades was good enough for Reborn, how ever high is it. Giotto said thanks to the old man as the other laughed then waved off, snapping the reins as he lead the horse away with hiya sound. Tsuna listens to the hoof beats off the road as he was being carried up the hill, listening to Giotto mumbles about G's temper and about Tsuna's eating schedule as Tsuna kept his eyes closed as he snuggles his face into other's neck. Giotto barely paused as Tsuna did so, but he kept walking, smiling softly as he held the boy close to him. A few minutes later, Tsuna could feeling the warmth from somewhere behind him as he felt that the sun was being blocking out by something as he heard the door click and some shouting about some sauce at his face as one innocently said that he didn't do it. He also heard a loud voice saying EXTREME in everything, making Tsuna shifts slightly to mute out the loudest voice as Giotto sighed as he sweat drops a bit, knowing that the boy was bit perturbed. Giotto thought it would be easier to introduce him awake to his guardians then take him to office so he could get back to his paperworks that was specifically designed to torture him, even in hell.

_"Tsunayoshi, wake up. I'm going to introduce you to some more of my friends and I want you to be able to move at moment's attention. We might have a interesting fight going on without me,"_ Giotto said as Tsuna jolts as other began to shake him away slightly, blinking slightly as his eyes was now used to house lights as he looks around seeing that they were in a house of someone's, more like Giotto's. Tsuna blinks then nods, being set down on his feet as Giotto takes off the coat off of the boy's shoulder as the boy softly whispers to him

_"You can call me Tsuna if you want to, Papa"_

That made Tsuna smiled as Giotto nearly stumble since he was putting away Aluade coat in the coat closet, making Tsuna bite down on his giggles. Giotto is so going to have to adjust to the boy's calling him that as Tsuna knew he would have his own fun in meantime with his dear other 'uncles'. Tsuna stayed close to Giotto, clinging to his legs as he was bit shy as Giotto blinks, placing a hand on the boy's head, enjoying the feeling of other's messy hair on his fingers.

_"Lets go see if they cause any damages to my floor and walls…"_ Giotto said under his breath, thinking that the boy didn't hear it as Tsuna blinks then kept his mouth shut, completely enjoying this as Giotto lead the boy to the dining room's doors, pausing slightly as he knew that Asari and Aluade was in there because they could Asari trying to diffuse the situation as Aluade threatened to arrest everyone for discontentment. Giotto looks down at Tsuna, who was bit shyer than from before, hiding bit more behind his legs as Giotto actually kept in his squeals, unbelieving that the boy was becoming cuter and cuter with such a face on him. Giotto controlled himself then pushed the door open without a sound, letting the curses words flow over their head, mostly from G.

Tsuna actually whimpers slightly, his voice drowning as Aluade was the first to realized that Tsuna was here then grins as he saw Giotto's face.

_"One, all of you, clean this room up now and do the paperwork that resulted from the. Two, clean your mouths out and make sure you would never swear around my dear adopted son from now on,"_ Giotto said seriously as his smile has soft evil smile on as everyone just shut up at the tone of his voice, almost making Aluade shivers with anticipation of a fight that might have happen if they didn't listen to him. The pink-haired male that looked like Hayato dropped his mouth as he say Tsuna as the boy pops his head out from behind other's head, blushing lightly as he was shy as Asari smiled warmly at the boy._ "Aluade, Asari, can you go rustle up some food and clothes for Tsuna for me? I'm going to hide him for the moments now."_

Giotto said as he picked Tsuna up as he looks over the other's shoulder, finally seeing Giotto's guarding in living flesh. Lampo, a green-haired boy who was bit shocked to see Tsuna and Giotto. Knuckle who was holding noodles in his hands as he stared unbelievably at Tsuna's face as his face took a turn to pinkish as Daemon was bit amused by the revelation of the boy's face, chuckling slightly as Aluade grins then left the room quickly as Asari grabs a clean plate and gabs the food that hasn't been touched by other yet and dumps them on the plate, grabbing a pair of chopsticks as well he began to leave, not wanting to get sucked into cleaning duty. Tsuna was taken to Giotto's office as he blinks, enjoying the color of dark warm orange as he was soothed by it, Giotto taking notice to it. He smiled, moving over the desk where he sat down and moved the boy where he sat on the other's laps comfy, looking at the stack of papers before his eyes with such a terror. Tsuna knew that stack is going to be hell as Giotto winces, sensing that other was pitying him as he tickled him, avoiding his duty to make sure the boy is happy now. Tsuna blinks then began to squirms, laughing uncontrollably as he tried to get away from Giotto's tickling hands. Giotto stops then glomps Tsuna, holding him near into his embrace, letting Tsuna shifts a bit in his grip. He enjoyed the other's warmth but his stomach rumbled deeply, alerting Giotto's to his situation. Tsuna blushed a bit due to embarrassment as he heard the door opens, making Giotto set sup as he sees Aluade and Asari coming in with requested things.

_"FOOD!"_ Tsuna said happily as his eyes follows the plateful of food as all the other laughed, enjoying the boy's weird personality. Asari comes in near as Tsuna shift on Giotto's laps, pushing away the papers as Asari sets on the cleared spot then hold out the chopsticks. Tsuna takes it then says his usual manners before eating as he snaps the chopsticks in half then digs in, like he been hungry for some while as the crepe did nothing than to increase his appetite. Giotto laughed as he watches Tsuna dives right in as Asari lef the room, hearing some fuming G coming up the stairs. He knew that this would either go two way as Tsuna looks up at the door, currently slurping down some noodles as Aluade decided to stay in the room, moving closer to the desk as Tsuna gave off his toothy smile at him, his face dirty by the food. He was really, really hungry as he realized that Reborn took his breakfast without a warning before he came here on addecint and his eye twitches at the sight of seeing his being cleaned off by that baby.

May he suffer for that, stupid hitman.

Somewhere in Italy, Reborn sneezed as he was with two of other people that pestered him into letting them come along. The blue-haired female by him blinks then gives off a smirk as the blonde male behind them just laughed, hearing the sneeze that was from Reborn.

"Must have pissed someone off, kora," the blonde said as Reborn tilted his hat down as the female lets out a soft chuckle. Reborn frowns as he replied in Italian. "Shut up, Lal, Connello. I will kill who ever did talk bad about me then…" That made them even grins more widely, somewhat sensing that the person who made him sneeze was nearby as Reborn kept walking, knowing that the cars was scare in this time, but once a while he could afford to ride in one.

Tsuna got a shivers up his spine as he felt that someone just death-threatened him as Giotto noticed as Tsuna finished his fill, which as huge as he already finished his plate as the door slammed open, the pink-haired male coming in as Giotto groaned as Aluade pulls out his handcuffs, Tsuna mutters his ending phase of the meal. Tsuna then looks up at G, his eyes full of curiousness as G stutters in his steps. He would never guess that the boy would be like Giotto with the eyes too, making him eyes at Giotto, who shrugged saying that he lost to the eyes as well as G mused up his hair.

**"The fucking hell, Giotto,"** G began to say as Giotto quipped against him with** "G, Language!"** as he goes on in Italian, guessing the boy didn't know the language yet. "Why did you bring a kid into the house?! You know we were just starting off as Vongola and yet, you're bringing in a weakness at this scared moment of getting alliances!"

**"C'mon, G. You know that this boy would get pick up anyway since we looked so alike,"** Giotto retorted back as Aluade grins slightly, seeing Giotto's face turning into protective father that he never knew that he had that to him. All it does to Aluade is made him to even work with him more easily now since he could see that the other cared about people and stop bad things happening to them. Tsuna blinks, somewhat guessing at their conversation as he jumps off Giotto's legs without a warning then moves up next to Aluade, tugging on his legs as his face was caked in by food. He was ready for bath now as well he didn't want to be here when the yelling will begin. Aluade blinks as Giotto blinks surprised that the boy moved off of him as he tried to get the boy back to get his warm feelings back as Aluade picked him up, his eyes widening at the weight of the boy.

**"G, if you really do care about people, mind holding him for a bit? Do it or I'll take you to jail for refusing to take care of underage boy,"** Aluade said as he handed Tsuna off to G as Tsuna pouts at Aluade, making Giotto smirks slightly. G held the boy in his arms, unbelieving the fact that he was so light, even though he seemed fit. G looks up at Aluade who just shrugged, saying it your choice to either accept him or not as Tsuna stares at the other with accepting eyes then smiles bightly and warmly at the other, catching Aluade and G off-guard as they thought they just saw Giotto in G's hold. They shook their head as Giotto blinks, confused as G handed the boy back then stalked out of the room, muttering he'll bring back the issue tomorrow morning. Aluade blinks as Tsuna just smiles more warmly then giggles.

_"G is rather a nice uncle isn't he?"_ Tsuna asked as G could hear that then pops his head in, making a 'eh?!' face as Giotto falls off of his chair as Asari was nearby to hear that part then falls to the floor, laughing. Aluade just chuckled darkly as he like how the boy tortured the poor young man with that as Tsuna looks up at him then smiles mischievously at him/

_"So are you, Uncle Aluade!"_

He said it with pure innocence as Aluade was stuck to where he is, Giotto holding his guts in as Asari trying not to burst himself from inside out as G began to snickers, noticing that the boy already decided on who to call, though G never truly introduced himself to Tsuna. He shrugged however since Giotto referred him as G in their conversation as anyone could guess even they don't know of Italian words.

_"Uncle Aluade, are you going to give me a bath? I think I need one before I would get dressed, ne?"_

That what made the tension that between four males, who wanted to protect the boy as he was their own. Tsuna knew this and yet he took advantage of it, enjoying this moment as Giotto jumped up to his feet as Asari and G came back into the room and began to argue in Italian as Tsuna just took his new set of clothes then asked the nearby maid to lead him to bathroom and see if she could run a bath for him as she agreed, happy that the house just became livelier now that the boy is causing trouble now…

**"Hey, wait.. Where's Tsuna?"** Was one statement from G's mouth as they could heard the boy signing softly as some water splashing as they just stared dumbfound at each other.

**"I'll arrest you for letting Tsunayoshi go!" "The HELL?! You were the one that was holding him, Aluade!" "Mah, mah. Let's see if Tsunayoshi-kun need any help with bath, hai?" "I'm just going to go to the bathroom then."**

_**"As if you're going anywhere, Giotto. You need to sign those papers NOW!"**_

Was the sentence that sent Giotto back to the desk with combined forces of G's and Aluade's voices together.


	5. Chapter 5

*Pours out sake and gives it out to everyone, well all except to Hibari*

Hibari: Ju, why aren't you giving me any sake?  
Me: I know you and your weakness with drink. You can't hold them in very well..  
Hibari: I'll bite you to death, then.  
Me: Try and I will make you a baby in this one.  
Hibari: Hnn. *Puts away tonfas and drinks water this time*

Gomensai, but I figured to put this up without getting it beta'd. It was getting on my nerves lately!~

**DISCLAIMER**: KHR is not mine to own.. EVER.

_**Chapter 5**_  
_**Caiossu, Giotto, Tsuna.**_

* * *

Tsuna enjoyed being clean as he was bit surprised to see Alaude, Asari and G barges in the bathroom. Tsuna was thanking silently that he was in the water as he had a washcloth in his hand, soaped up. He runs it over his arms as he stares at the other older men with such an expression that said this.

_What are you looking at perverts?!_

Alaude was the first to crack as he bends over, laughing happily as G was taken back at this action from Alaude. Asari walks over as Tsuna looked back down at the water, messing with some bubbles as some got onto his face. The boy was curiously interested in keeping silent while bath as Asari looks at the nearby containers. He pulled out a bottle from it opening it as the room was filled with honey and strawberry, making Tsuna looks up at Asari as G blinks at the scent.

"That's Giotto's shampoo, Asari," G said as Tsuna holds his hands out for the shampoo container, rather enjoying the smell of it as Asari laughed then handed it off to the boy. Tsuna takes it then pours some on his hand then sets it down on the rim of the tub, rubbing his hair with it as G almost fell over. Tsuna grinning manically as Alaude knew that the boy was up to no good when coming about Giotto's stuff now. He would be keeping count on him using his stuff without Giotto's permission from now on it seems... G could hear Daemon coming in behind him with his trademark chuckle as Tsuna hid his shiver from them. He never like illusionist that much since he could feel them, as much he wanted to accept them into his happy family of his. He kept his face straight as Daemon moves past G but was stopped by Alaude, who had his handcuffs out in threatening manner, no longer laughing. Tsuna tilted his head at Daemon who was studying his face with serious eyes. Tsuna sticks out his tongue at them then takes a dip, getting rid of the shampoo out of his hair then pops back out, hearing Asari almost freaking out as he did so.

"Tsuna, don't give me a heart attack!"

Tsuna blinks then giggles, then wrings out the wash cloth then sets it on the rim, finally cleaned as Alaude growled then pull closer to him, taking his new clothes to him as Asari held out a towel to him as Tsuna just grins at them both.

"Uncle Alaude, Uncle Asari, Uncle G? Who is that man with pineapple hairstyle?" Tsuna asked them as Daemon nearly had his eyes popped out by the boy calling them uncles then scowl at the reference to his hairstyle. G actually claps his hand over his mouth as Giotto comes in, finally finished those papers in record time. He had overheard that part from Tsuna as Giotto decided to stay out in the hall. This could be interesting to Giotto as Alaude just grins happily at the boy reference of Daemon.

"Okay, you're getting more interesting and interesting than Giotto. My name's is Daemon and I don't care if you call me Uncle Daemon," Daemon said as he stick out his tongue back at the boy. The boy just lightens the room with a bright smile up as Asari felt something was going to happen. Tsuna gets out and then takes the towel drying himself out completely as he covered himself with a towel then holds out one of his hand for his cloths from Alaude, still smiling at Daemon. They were ready for what ever the boy throws at them, but they didn't expect this next part.

"No way. I will call you Uncle _Pineapple_ from now on." Tsuna said after he gets his new clothes then puts them on then dries his hair out. He then ran out of the room, taking an opposite direction from where Giotto's standing, whom face is shocked in utter disbelief as Tsuna just giggles then began the game called **Find Tsuna**! Daemon was shocked, of course, G still processing in his head of what the kid just called Daemon that as Alaude blinks then watches the kid runs out then began to chase after him. Alaude stops into the hallway, seeing Giotto there as Giotto snaps out. He just realized that Tsuna was missing again.

"Move or I'll arrest you for standing there like a baka," Alaude threatened him as Giotto ran past him, laughing happily as Alaude just smirks then went down the opposite directions. They were excellent seekers, but they never met someone who have Hyper Intuition just like Giotto's... And they never had to please the guests while looking for the boy.

Yes, I did say_ guests._

**"Giotto, Alaude? Anyone still alive in this somber household?"** Reborn's voice carried throughout the house. Tsuna was hiding in the receiving room, in the cabinet as he kept his presence hidden from everyone. He watches Reborn comes into the room with Colonnello, who was noticing the upbeat mood in the house as Lal narrows her eyes at him. They could feel something was happening and they wants to know what is going on somehow. Tsuna couldn't believe that Reborn was right there, though they were in adult forms now.

_Well, that's mean I don't have to look for long for him anymore._

Giotto and Alaude came into the room from different directions as Daemon came in the room with mist. Asari and G barges in together, looking around as Tsuna had to smiles slightly at their faces of terror that Tsuna hid. Reborn was taken back by their emotions as Giotto began to search around the room with golden-orange eyes as he cast his hopes in his powers as Alaude scanned the area, paying bit of attention to Acrobaleno that was amused by this. They didn't see Tsuna or even sense him as Knuckle and Lampo came in, both panting as well sweating a bit. They got dragged into looking for the cute brunette boy. They wondered where he is. And how did he do that?

_I mean. HOW THE HECK DID TSUNA DISAPPEARED LIKE THAT?!_

**"Reborn, this is too amusing. I wondered what happened?"** Lal Mirch said as Reborn touches his sideburns gingerly, studying the guardians as they were sweating slightly. Spare Giotto, Alaude, and Daemon, who was just panting since they had to exert more powers looking for the boy than actually run around and look under and over everything like other did.

"Reborn! I didn't see you there! Sorry to ask you this, but have you see mini-me around?" Giotto asked as he scratches his cheek a bit, grinning slightly as he seemed to be bit embarrassed for this request. Reborn blinks as he heard the last part about mini-me.

_So that's means that Tsuna here then. Let's see... There the cabinet they haven't checked in here yet, it seems._

Lal's and Colonnello's mouth gaped at his words as Alaude sighed slightly. Daemon grumbles as Knuckle and Lampo decided to stay silent. G and Asari makes a motion for their guests to their seats, which they took gracefully as the rest took the available spot except for Daemon who was standing in front of Tsuna's hiding spot. He covered up most the mesh part of the cabinet door that Tsuna was looking out of. Oh well he could hear their conversation if they stay in Japanese.. Reborn was thoroughly amused as he could think of one reason that Tsuna pick that place to hide and yet, he wasn't going to help them. He was going to wait for Tsuna to come out on his own, though he couldn't sense him.

_Nice job, Dame-Tsuna, even though I never trained you personally._

"Ah, no. We just got here, Giotto. You never told me you have a kid now. Weren't you lying to me about it last week?" Reborn asked as Giotto groaned. That was the conversation that Giotto had to do research on to make sure that he wasn't lying. Alaude lets out a hnn, wanting to find that small brunette and train him hard and thoroughly for pulling this stunt on them. Giotto knew that Alaude was planning to do that to Tsuna though he would have to hide him from him rather soon... Reborn had to laugh, because there is no way that Tsuna would keep his presence hidden for long. But he better get straight to point when he could hear safely without Giotto or Daemon trying to muffle him from the fact that they are mafia, even though was very much deep in the dark world... He became serious as Lal straighten up at Reborn's shift of mood as Colonnello stayed alert for anything. They knew that Reborn would be asking on their Sky's behalf after all.

"It's happening again, Giotto. They keep threatening the balance of the world altogether. We, the Acrobaleno and Mares, couldn't hold them down anymore. We need Vongola's help this time. Also we felt the ripples, three different ones, that will help us get rid of this mass of darkness that has been on Luche's mind for long time now."

_Three? Ripples? If he were talking about time and space rifts, then I would be one of them.. WAIT WHAT? There is another two?_ Tsuna thought to himself as he concluded that he did certainly saw Lambo and Hayato at the scene so that took them out. Ryohei was in his kitchen, yelling about extreme activities that Elder Pao Pao was showing him about. He was also sure that Chrome was upstairs doing laundry as Yamato was keeping her company by telling her about on how to make sushi since she wanted to learn how to.

_That leaves.. Oh god. I hope that they weren't sent to this time!_

Giotto narrows his eyes at Reborn's request. Yes, he did know about Trinisette itself as he touches his ring as if he felt the darkness as well. Reborn noticed this and frowns. This was bad news as Tsuna was fuming silently as he had to be asked to do this because he was from another part of universe. He knew that Reborn knew this since they could travel anywhere with Trinisette ability to travel anywhere in time and places. Colonnello groaned slightly. The blonde couldn't believe about that Giotto was starting to feel it now. Lal just hangs her head a bit as she was lost in thought. Reborn stood up and walks over where Daemon is, whom moved over to sit in Reborn's spot. There's a rule in this room. When you get up and leave your spot, the other can take it without your permission. Reborn stands by the cabinet door, pouring himself some liquor to calm his nerve. He rarely drink but this was getting to him, plus Tsuna could tell by the smell of saké that Reborn was deeply troubled. Tsuna looks out now, but their faces were bit too high for his sight. Tsuna, however, is going to get more information as much as he can, though he doubts that Reborn would let him get away with more information than that now.

"Do you think we'll be able to keep it down this time? We need to get rid of it, no matter what you say, Reborn."

Giotto was right about that. Tsuna heard Reborn's snort of approval as Lal rolled her eyes as he pulls her head back up as the Colonnello just smirks in approval as the guardians remained silent, serious as they all nodded. They could feel it, something that was bad enough.

"The ripples I was talking about? You have one here." Reborn said as Giotto furrows his eyebrows together as Alaude blinks as he pieced the parts together as Lal and Colonnello jumps up, surprised as Tsuna could tell that was his clue to come out. Tsuna pressed the door open then looks out, not moving as Giotto blinks seeing Tsuna in such of the furniture as Reborn hnned, bending down a bit as his eyes glittered slightly at the sight of Tsuna's body as his hat shadowed his face. Tsuna frowns at him as he pursued his lips.

"Just don't expect me to solve everything right away as usual, Reborn. Plus I need to find the others before even starting anything. I was planning to look for you to see if you know a way to get back home as well…" Tsuna said seriously as Lal and Colonnello runs over to the cabinet, pulling Tsuna out as Lal began to Spartan slaps Tsuna then lets Colonnello whacks his head with a fast as Tsuna clutches to his head. Giotto was in shock as Alaude lets out a snarl that made Lal glares at the Cloud as Reborn pulls back up, tipping his hat down a bit as he studied Tsuna. Giotto couldn't believe that Tsuna was vital to them now. As much he wanted to refuse this, Reborn would hit him with a cane and call Talbot in when available. And that was something he didn't want to happen now since he was still processing. Almost all of his guardians except for Alaude himself were in total silence, even Knuckle was finally silent.

"That much is true. Tsuna we can't send you back because one, something blocking our powers to travel and two, don't expect to go back suddenly. I made sure that the bomber blew that thing up!" Reborn said cheerfully as Tsuna sighed deeply, though pissed off at Reborn. Colonnello dropped the boy tot he ground as Tsuna somehow landed onto his feet. The room was silent for few minutes as Tsuna was gearing to say something as Giotto decided being silent was the best thing as Alaude was creeping closer to snatch Tsuna back into their hold. Tsuna was building up the courage as he finally yelled at Reborn.

**_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT STUNT FOR, REBORN!?"_**

Alaude was taken back by the boy's yelling at Reborn as Lal began to laugh. It been a while since she saw Tsuna pissed off like that and that was the line he drew right there. Tsuna crouches as he groaned, messing up his semi-dry hair as he added some more. Colonnello cannot wait to train him non-stop as well as Lal since they could tell that Tsuna is not used to his own body yet. In fact, they don't have his weapons so, more tor- Ahem, I mean training for him.

"And I don't have my fighting gears with me this time, unlike those two if my guesses were right. Plus I wouldn't be able to change much in this body of mine as well! What do you expect of me?!"

That earned him a smack from ten-ton Leon Hammer as Tsuna starts saying 'ow' couple of times in the row. He somehow survived that as Lal frowns slightly. She just felt the boy's weight and that something that concerned her about as Reborn noticed her face changes. Lal sighed then points at Tsuna before him, who was silent as he was thinking deeply. Alaude snatches down and grabs Tsuna from the waist as she says something vital that made Reborn reconsider of sending him into the battles that will happen ahead of time. Alaude don't trust them at all as Tsuna blinks slightly.

"Tsuna is so underweight for the body of his size. Do you think we'll be able to afford sending him in like this? If anything, he is right about not having his gears as well!" That caught Giotto off guard as if he didn't expect them to do something that rashly. Alaude moved closer to Giotto, finally noticing their reasons for Tsuna who somewhat understood that sentence and mentally thanks Lal for bring that issue up again. Reborn retracted into his mind as Giotto held Tsuna close to him, almost crushing him as he meeps, eyes wide at Giotto's overprotective actions as Knuckle narrows his eyes as his guardians crept closer to jump in to stop anyone from taking Tsuna. Reborn looks up and studied them causal eyes then smirks slightly having an idea.

"Dame-Tsuna. Do you think those two would be in the same form as you?" Reborn as Tsuna as Tsuna's eyes filled with fear and worries. This was something he didn't like to hear from Reborn.

"Who are you guys are talking about?" Giotto asked softly as he went into boss mode, letting Tsuna sighs softly, leaning into Giotto's hold, which shock the said person. At that moment, Reborn's cell rang as he quickly answered it after pulling it out of his chest pocket, yelling at someone named Skull as if he was waiting for something. Tsuna heard the squawk from it saying that Cloud and Mist are fighting it out as Tsuna sighed. He held out his hand as Giotto blinks, curious of who they were talking about as Reborn just grins and told Skull to put it on speakerphone near them as he gives it over to Tsuna. Tsuna places the phone to his ear, biting on his nail as he could hear the fighting between two different weapons being made as some insults were made.

* * *

**_"Pineapple, I'll bite you to death."_**  
_"Kufufuf, Skylark. I'll bury you six feet deep with sakura trees blooming over your grave."_  
**_"Uncle Pineapple."_**  
_"Baby Chick."_

* * *

This brought Giotto amusement as Alaude blinks somewhat glancing at Daemon who was flabbergasted. They didn't expected to hear something similar to their exchanges to be happening over the call. In fact, They could only think of each others who does that. Tsuna silently smacks himself on his forehead. Of course it had to be those two! Tsuna sighed then listens to insults goes on a little more longer. Once he finally had enough, he interfered.

* * *

_"Kyoya, Roduko. Mind telling me how you get in this era?"_

* * *

That halted all the fighting as he could hear the silence between them both as Giotto nears in closer, wondering how did Tsuna managed to stop them from fighting. Tsuna only called them by those names when he needed them to listen to him seriously and focus on his words. He was only one that can call them by the name on rare occasions, sometimes using it to get their attention to knock their fighting off so he could finally start those damned cursed meetings with alliances. Tsuna began to count down as Giotto wonders why he was mouthing out the numbers. Reborn makes his own espresso, humming as he knew they could hear this next part very well.

* * *

**_"Omnivore, where are you so I can bite you."_**  
_"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufufu~ Looks like I can get your body this time easier."_  
**_"He's my prey, Pineapple."_**  
_"No, he's mine."_  
**_"Mine."_**  
_"Mine."_  
**_"Mine or I'll bite you to death."_**  
_"Let's see if you could do that, Skylark!"_  
_"Will you guys stop fighting and tell me how you got here first before two of you kill each other?"_

* * *

Reborn lets out a dark snicker as Giotto's face could only be described as pure denial and shock when he heard two different men calling his own son theirs, even though they are not truly related, yes? Lal just sighed as Colonnello just grins, knowing something about those two men somewhere. Tsuna waited for his answers from the others. As much Giotto's guardians was planning to pummel Tsuna for pulling such a hiding stunt on them, they were worried about the other two that Tsuna knew well fighting together. If Daemon and Alaude were any clues, this could be very bad. Tsuna also need his own guardians that was stuck in this time with him under his watch where he could actually plan easier with them both since they were good strategists and attackers. Sometimes he let them take over the battlefront together when their wishes is actually the same and they worked way too well with each other...

_But for now, I am not sure of their wishes yet now.._

* * *

_"Ah, that.. Ku-fufufufu. Well, Hibari and I bumped into each other one day and we started to have it out in middle of the shopping area-"_  
_"WHAT?"_  
_"-and Lambo came into the scene with Gokudera after him with bombs ignited. Lambo brought out his bazooka and tripped, having the bazooka landing us both here. I forgot to mention that it was malfunctioning as well!"_  
**_"Hnn. (That's about it. Now can we get back to fighting, herbivore?)"_**  
_"One thing."_  
**_"Hnn?(Yes?)"_**  
_"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?! MAKING ME GO TO GROUND QUICKER WITH PULLING STUNTS LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC. You're so going to do the paperwork that resulted from that fighting, both of you! And get your butt here. Ask Skull since he knows where I am now."_  
_"What? You're actually telling moi to do those minions of hell?"_  
**_"Omnivore, you grew claws just now, did you?"_**  
_"Kyoya, Roduko. You better be here soon or** else.**"_

* * *

Tsuna was now on his way to being livid about his own Mist and Cloud. Giotto couldn't believe that the boy was doing paperwork at such of young age. Well Giotto didn't know that the boy only looks younger than he is. Reborn was chuckling now as Lal began to leave, planning to help out poor Skull with those two specific men as they began to protest against Tsuna as they were wary of their Sky's anger. He gets angry, but it was rare. Very, very rare; in fact that they were blessed with the fact that Tsuna's was full of kindness than short-tempered like Hayato. Tsuna was this close as they gave in, deciding not to get close to boss's bad side. Tsuna was thankful, but his smiled darkly at this as his tone was dripping with venom that means nothing good if they don't listen to him this time.

* * *

_"If you are__** goofing**__ around with this piece of issue with me, I will__** personally**__ come down there and take you back up here__** myself**__ with Reborn on my side this time. You know I don't take kindly when we are not in our own __**area**__, guys. Hibari, Mukuro, I hope to see you soon!"_

* * *

Tsuna just shuts the phone very hard that he nearly shattered the phone in that swift movement. Reborn snatches the phone back as Giotto just frown then stands up, holding Tsuna close to him. Giotto felt tired all of the sudden and figured that a good night's rest was all he needed.

"That's it. You three stay here for a night then we'll discuss over this after breakfast. I do not know what is going on around Tsuna, but for now, let's put away our questions for the said person here for tomorrow and get some rest.. Maybe that'll help us get over this... Sudden turn of event," Giotto said to everyone as Tsuna just yawns, bleary-eyed as he nods as well. Reborn could tell how fast that Tsuna was getting tired out and smirks dangerously. Lal just knew that she and Colonnello will be asked to tor- I mean, train the boy along with Reborn after this.

"Night, night, dear little leone!~" Reborn said with sadistic tone behind it as Tsuna shivers at his nickname from reborn. There was time that Reborn calls him that, sometimes acting as foreboding event. Damn, Tsuna was already busy trying to think up the answers for possible questions, and he had to avoid Reborn as well?! Kami-sama. Why are you torturing poor Tsuna?! (Because I can?)

* * *

Meanwhile with Hibari and Mukuro who was in their young adult forms had shivers went down their spines. They now believed that they have to get along to keep boss happy for now, since Tsuna wasn't a kind to snap like that, but he was right. They couldn't afford to do anything rashly in this era yet until they know what is it.

_"Let's get going or he'll hand us our ass?"_  
**_"Hnn."_**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own KHR

* * *

Well, I decided to have singing Tsuna here to call in his Cloud and Mist it seems.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna woke up rather slowly, realizing that he was in Giotto's hold. He blinks, wondering how the heck he managed to got himself in this position as he could sense his dear guardians coming near, thanks to Mukuro's sensing abilities. He suddenly remembered last night after Giotto took him out of the common room.

* * *

_"Hey, Tsuna.. You don't have to answer any of our questions if you don't want to or fear for paradox somehow. I promise you that I would beat them up if you want me to," Giotto said as he shuts his bedroom door shut as Tsuna as clinging to Giotto's side, yawning. Tsuna was tired and barely was able to understood that._

_"Neh, neh. Do you have piano room around here nearby?" Tsuna asked out of sudden, making Giotto blinks and laugh. He could tell that Tsuna was out of it as the boy seemed tired. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to let him know that there was one._

_"Just down the hall on your right. It should be open. The room faces the front of the house so be careful getting yourself exposed, though that's rare as it is. Let's just go to sleep, okay?" Giotto said as Tsuna nods, rubbing his eyes cutely. Tsuna was wasted from all of those running and being livid at his own Cloud and Mist. Giotto carried him over tot he bed while taking off of his cloak with his free hand, other busy holding Tsuna up. Giotto had kicken off his shoes before slipping underneath the warm, warm covers of goodness. They both sighed, feeling peaceful for once today as they snuggles closer to each other. Tsuna had his head tucked underneath Giotto's chin, his tuft of brown hair tickling Giotto's nose. Giotto blew the hair away from his nose and grins, holding the boy close by._

_"Good like, Little Tuna," Giotto said, nicknaming him out of randomness.  
"My name is not Tuna, Papa," Tsuna replied softly, his breathing settling into deep breathing patterns._

* * *

_Ah, so that how I managed to get myself into this situation. _Tsuna thought to himself as he slowly removes himself from Giotto's hold as he slips down from the covers, walking over to the door and opening it slowly. He was planning to go to piano room and open the window. He had everyone remember this part of gathering song for he didn't like to yell their names to get their attention in public often. He quickly followed the way that Giotto had said and arrived at the said location. Tsuna quickly moves over to the window and opens it wide, letting soft breeze comes in. He could see some kind of group coming in as he smiles widely.

"Okay, now for this. I like to see how will they come to me this time," Tsuna said since he was on the seventh floor somehow. He lifted the cover of the piano and positioned his hands over them, taking in a deep breath. He was bound to wake everyone up with this, but he wants to do it anyway. He played the first few notes of familial song, taking in another deep breath.

_"Midori tanabiku namimori no_  
_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_  
_Itsumo kawaranu_  
_Sukoyaka kenage_  
_Aah, tomo ni utaou_  
_Namimori chuu_

_Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no_  
_Heihei bonbon nami de ii_  
_Itsumo kiowanu_  
_Sukoyaka kenage_  
_Hahaa, tomo ni waraou_  
_Namimori chuu_

_Kimi to boku to de namimori no_  
_Atarimae taru nami de ii_  
_Itsumo issho ni_  
_Sukoyaka kenage_  
_Aah, tomo ni ayumou_  
_Namimori chuu."_

* * *

Hibari and Mukuro was glaring at each other for whole time, walking and sometimes riding on their way back to their dear Sky. They were nearing the Mansion that resembled the one back in their time. But their attention was not based on that. It was the song. A song that called out to them as Skull that was guiding them was lost. The voice was soft and beautiful as it was enchanting.

"Hey, Skylark. Think Sawada calling us?"  
"Shut up or I bite you to death. Roll," Hibari said back to Mukuro as he had his animal ring out as it evolved into porcupine. It nods then turns into a stepping stone for him as Mukuro just did his trademark chuckle then used his mist flames to get to the open window where the music was coming from.

Everyone was awaken by the music and almost all was rushing to the piano room, even Giotto who suddenly couldn't find Tsuna anywhere. he was the first to appear at the room however, to see Tsuna restarting the song again as he saw two look-alike people coming up to the window, both had their own trade-mark smirk on their faces. Tsuna just smiled brightly as he could tell that the others was at the window as well Giotto there.

"One more time, Omnivore." the Alaude's look-alike said as he steps into the room through the windows as the the stepping stones turned into a porcupine and shifted back into the ring, shocking Giotto a bit. But what didn't prepare him what happens next. Mukuro appeared right beside Tsuna, his head nodding to the repeating intro.

"Kufufufu, you been waiting haven't you little Tuna?" Daemon's look-alike said as the skylark just clutches his tonfas. Tsuna just sighed as he stops the music for a bit, cracking his hands. They quickly became to alert to his actions as the fingers finds themselves the keys again. He played the beginning of the anthem again, though they sang in different language. It was English, by what they sang in.

**_"The green that trails Namimori_**  
**_Not large not small, Nami is best_**  
**_Always unchanging_**  
**_Vigorous and gallant..._**  
**_Let's sing together_**  
**_Namimori middle school!_**

**_Shining like the morning dew, the Namimori School_**  
**_Ordinary and usual, Nami is best_**  
**_Always fighting_**  
**_Vigorous and gallant_**  
**_Let's smile together_**  
**_Namimori middle school_**

**_Your and my Namimori_**  
**_Common and enough, Nami is best_**  
**_Always together_**  
**_Vigorous and gallant_**  
**_Let's walk together to_**  
**_Namimori middle school."_**

Everyone was shocked, spare for Reborn, Lal and Colonnello who came in the room right at the beginning of the song. They were humming along with the song, nodding their heads to the music. You have no idea how wrong this song is comparing to Hibari's and Tsuna's old middle school. It was not even close to common even! I mean who heard of other school having demon prefect that owned the school, ne? Anyone? No? That's proved it.

Tsuna, however sighed, then pushed himself onto the keys as he did a back flip to stand on the piano before Mukuro and Hibari broke the piano seat. Everyone was shocked by sudden turn of the mood as Tsuna shivered lightly as he sighed, sweat dropping a bit.

"Oya, oya! You're faster than before, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The pineapple-haired (Mukuro: What did you call me?) said as dangerous smile graced his lips as Tsuna just groaned as Hibari just grins darkly. They didn't expected Tsuna to be a little boy this time.

"Oh shut up! That was my Intuition acting up, thanks to both of you. I can't believe you two could try to attack me at first sight after what happened last night!" Tsuna said, scolding them as they both lost their smiles right away. Now, Tsuna had the upper hand as Giotto was trying to hold in a laughter. You would not see a kid scolding young adults anywhere that often anymore. Reborn just smirks out in amusement as Lal and Colonnello was watching the trio.

"Omnivore, you know where we are at?" the skylark (Hibari: Kamikorosu!) asked the brunette as the boy stopped scolding them as he flitted his eyes over to Reborn. Hibari looks over to which person Tsuna was staring at as Reborn tilts his hat. Hibari blinks then grins, holding his tonfas up. "Akakumba. (Could never spell Baby in Japanese right) Let's me kamikorosu!"

Reborn sighed as he tilts his head down as Lal began to smirks wildly. Now this was someone that had feral blood thirst that sometimes overpower their own. not counting the mist user beside the male.

"Now, now. Kyoya. I have yet to explain why you three is here. Mukuro you can stop hiding behind Tsuna as if you're going to scratch him with that silly object," Reborn said as Tsuna jumps off the piano before Mukuro had a chance to do said actions. Giotto wondered why Reborn said that as Mukuro by Hibari disappeared as real one was across the table, trident barely missing the mark.

"Kufufufu. Acrobaleno, it been a while since we last met," Mukuro said darkly as Tsuna sighed again, running both his hands through his hair. Now wasn't the time to get the tension between these three renewed!

"Roduko, Kyoya, knock it off!" Tsuna barely held the warning in his voice that got both males obeying him nicely, both of their weapons hidden. Giotto wondered how did Tsuna did that. Reborn nods as Tsuna had to make sure of something, his eyes only conversation with Reborn's.

"I guess I should reintroduce then. The one on my left is Roduko Mukuro, and one on my right is Hibari Kyoya. Mukuro is one of two Mist guardians as Hibari is my Cloud guardian. I'm the Sky as we speak of, and..."

Giotto was shocked. I mean, who had two Mist guardians, thought Tsuna's eyes said to hold off the question for later time. He trust Tsuna, but Knuckle and G was getting antsy as Alaude and Daemon was studying their counterpart with careful eyes. However, the whole group was shocked, even Asari, the easy-going guy- was shocked to hear of what Tsuna is.

"I'm Decimo. Of Vongola that is if it helps clear up any confusion!"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own KHR

* * *

Yay finally got an idea for next part!

Lol Sorry for cliffy there though!

Well! This is short and rushed by the way!

* * *

"You're..." Giotto and G began to say as the whole first generation was gaping at Tsuna's announcement of his true ranking. Mukuro and Hibari gets into defensive mode without knowing. They didn't like to hang out with the family that much, but they were protective over Tsuna for different reasons. Reborn whistled as he steps forward, Lal and Colonnello following after him as they bypassed the protective males. Reborn places an elbow on Tsuna's fluffly hair, tilting his hat down a bit.

"WHAT?!"

"Wao. He's not lying," Reborn said as Tsuna just smiled warmly at them. He knew that this world was not the one they were in the future. Hibari knew that as well as the illusionist, therefore, their curiousity of what could happen in the future. Giotto trained hsi eyes to look in Tsuna's eyes, who was staring just as deeply back as they exchanges beliefs and hopes.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DICK ASSHOLE! THERE IS NO WAY THAT A CHILD COULD TAKE OVER THE STEAD OF VONGOLA!" G erupted as Reborn pulled a trigger, narrowingly missing his head. Tsuna snapped out of the staring contest as he turns his face into something along the line of being pranked on and disgust.

"Excuse me, but I'm not young! Sure I may look like one, but still!" Tsuna began to explain as Mukuro began to laugh lightly, making everyone erupted in agreement with G's statement. Giotto however wasn't brought.

"Everyone. SHUT UP!" Giotto said loudly, completely shutting everyone up and attracted the predatory senses of Hibari to himself. Tsuna sighed as he moves his head from underneath Reborn's elbow, but it stubborn stayed on it. Reborn just wanted someone to rest his arm on for now and Tsuna was at the perfect height for him! Giotto faces Tsuna and became a boss at the moment.

"How old are you really?" He asked seriously as Tsuna became serious, their eyes shifting to golden color as Hibari saw the Omnivore's appearance from Tsuna.

"Seventeen, going on eighteen." Tsuna answered as G was not believing him. Tsuna however held such a scary aura around himself that says you better believe me or I will whoop your god damned ass. G however wanted to see something.

"Then why you look like seven?"

"Oh probably a fucking malfunction that Reborn somehow forgot to include in his plan," Tsuna answered sweetly as Mukuro and Hibari shivered in anticipation as Reborn smirks darkly. He did 'forgot' (A/N: AS IF YOU DID FORGOT!) about this symptoms and he loved how his sadist self was rubbing off on the poor boy. Giotto saw Reborn smirk then sigh.

"Reborn is your tutor?" Giotto asked as Reborn pushed Tsuna's head down as Tsuna snaps out of it, couching lightly as he kept his balance.

"Hai. To be truthful, they are not part of this world's future. That's the reason why he could tell you the truth of himself. Well, in his world, you were his great-great-great grandfather!" Reborn said cheerfully as Giotto deadpanned. Tsuna pushes his head back up, stepping forward because he caused Reborn elbow to flew in the air a bit. Tsuna looks up at Giotto then grins.

"That's why I call you Papa for! Heh, heh, even my guardians are related to yours somehow, even you Mukuro," Tsuna explained a bit as Mukuro glares at Daemon, who was glaring at Tsuna who declared that their dear little descendants was right before their eyes. Alaude had his eyes retrained on Hibari, curious on how strong the male is as Hibari was doing the same. Tsuna could feel them sizing up as Mukuro began the chuckling exchange with Daemon, who had their weapons out. Tsuna could tell that something bad was going to happen and he had to avert it.

"Kill them and I'll kill both of you. I don't care if you fight each other for sake of keeping your damned wits sharp, but do it in the Vongola Mansion and I will fucking put you in that room when we get back right away," Tsuna warned his guardians with sickly sweet evil smile, Hibari tearing away to see Tsuna's face. That somehow brought a smirk to Hibari's mouth. He couldn't believe how much of backbone Tsuna have right now.

"Omnivore, you will fight with me soon in exchange for that deal," Hibari countered as Tsuna just narrows his eyes, his golden eyes staring back at his Cloud guardian. Mukuro was listening then prodded Tsuna's back with the butt of his trident. "Kufufu, don't forget about me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It been a while since we last fought as well.~"

"Fine, but let me get my reflexes back as possible with this new body of mine. Give me a week with the Spartan trio here and you'll get your fights, both of you.." Tsuna sighed, giving in as the said group kicked the boy in the head, making him fly into Giotto's hold. it seemed that he somehow pissed the female off.

"Who are you call Spartan, brat!" Lal said as she held up her clenched fist toward to him as Tsuna just saying 'Ow' a few time over as he miraculously survive the attack. Giotto held the boy close to him, not wanting the tealette get her hands on his descendants Sure he was shocked about his bloodline to him, but you know, you just gotta accept them if they seemed trustful to him! Mukuro just started his chuckling as Daemon prodded at Tsuna's body with the butt of his spear. Giotto pulled Tsuna's body away from the butt of the spear, his face forming into protectiveness fatherly kind as Mukuro just chuckled alongside wtih Daemon.

"Oya, oya! I never thought you two would gotten this close, Primo/Decimo!" they both said at same time, which they were shocked into silence as Lampo wouldn't believe that they said that sentence together at the same time as Hibari and Alaude just 'hnn'ed at the same time. Knuckle, who was extremely silent decided that now would be the time to speak up.

"I don't know what is going on, but this is confusing to the MAXIMUM! Why are there's two Daemon and two Alaude!"

Tsuna groaned as Giotto somehow slips away with Tsuna without attracting attention to themselves, heading down to the breakfast room, where all the food was surely going to get could if they didn't get to it in time. Tsuna was still rubbing his eyes as he looks up at Giotto, wondering what is other's thinking at the moment.

"I'm bit sad that you called me Papa because i'm your great-great-great-grandfather, but I don't mind as long I can call you my Tuna-kun," Giotto said with a wide grin, making Tsuna groan. That was an old nickname and sometimes when Reborn was affectionate enough, he would call him that. Everyone was looking around for two missing people as they could hear some plates clattering on the tables, some shrieks of laughter and giggles can be heard from below.

"How the fucking hell they slip away from us like a fucking god-damned bloodsucking vampires!" G swear venomously, heading to where the other was, but Hibari and Mukuro and Reborn beat him to there first, rushing down the stairs as Mukuro uses his mist to 'capture' his dear little boss. Well, it's shaping up to be good morning it seems.


End file.
